Masqué
by Demetri'sWife
Summary: Lorsque le démon du carnaval surgit, c'est aux Charmed d'agir. Mon résumé est nul, je sais mais venez lire, vous ne le regretterez pas. PS: n'hésitez pas pour les review...
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

« Où sont ces fichues clefs ? » s'interrogeait Phoebe Halliwell en farfouillant dans son sac. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que la jeune femme les cherchait pour déverrouiller son véhicule. Elle se trouvait dans le parking du supermarché ; ce jour-là c'était à elle de faire les commissions et elle avait une montagne d'achats dans son caddie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit au Manoir avant Prue et Piper, ses sœurs aînées. Enfin, elle trouva l'objet de ses recherches. Elle introduisit fébrilement les clefs dans la serrure du coffre et rangea ses paquets à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, mit le contact et partit. En route pour le Manoir, elle récapitula ce qu'elle avait à faire en arrivant : déballer les courses, faire le ménage et se préparer pour sortir. Ensuite elle attendrait ses sœurs. Prue, Piper et Phoebe se réservaient toujours la soirée du lundi au restaurant.

Les trois Halliwell étaient en fait des sorcières. Les Charmed, plus précisément, étaient issues d'une longue lignée de sorcières luttant contre le Mal et protégeant les innocents. Mais elles savaient par-dessus tout qu'en aucun cas elles ne devaient se servir de la Magie à leurs dépends et que leur identité devait demeurer secrète aux yeux des « gens normaux » comme disait Prue.

Les trois sœurs vivaient au Manoir, somptueuse demeure victorienne. Leur mère, Patty, était morte après la naissance de Phoebe, qui ne l'avait pas connue, et leur père, Victor, avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans donner d'explication.

Pour en revenir aux trois sorcières, elles n'ont pris conscience de leurs pouvoirs qu'après le retour de Phoebe qui était partie pour New-York, suite à une dispute avec Prue. Le soir même de son retour, Phoebe avait découvert le Livre des Ombres dans le grenier et lu la formule qui débridait leurs pouvoirs. Ainsi, Prue possédait le pouvoir de télékinésie et un don d'ubiquité (se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre par la seule force de l'esprit), Piper avait la possibilité de figer le temps et Phoebe avait le pouvoir de prémonition.

Leur vie de tous les jours n'était pas de tout repos non plus. L'aînée des trois sœurs travaillait comme photographe pour le magazine _415_, la benjamine, Piper, tenait une boîte branchée, le P3 et Phoebe cherchait du travail. Elle avait déjà répondu à plusieurs annonces et attendait au moins trois réponses sur cinq.

Phoebe gara son véhicule dans l'allée et sortit les commissions du coffre. Chargée comme un âne, elle entra dans la maison. Elle déposa son chargement dans la cuisine et s'assit sur un tabouret. Elle était exténuée. Enfin quelques secondes d'assoupissement. Puis elle se reprit. Après avoir rangé les courses, elle fit la lessive, la poussière et nettoya les parterres. Ensuite, elle prit un long bain, s'habilla d'un chemisier bleu et d'un pantacourt noir, se coiffa d'un bandana et se maquilla. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre ses sœurs.

Piper regarda sa montre ; dix-huit heures trente. Elle venait de quitter le club et se retrouvait coincée dans les embouteillages. Les voitures étaient immobiles. Elle prit son portable sur le siège du passager et composa le numéro du Manoir. Phoebe décrocha :

_- Bonsoir, ici Phoebe Halliwell !_

_- Phoebe, c'est Piper. Tout va bien ? _

_- Oui, j'ai fait les courses, le ménage, la lessive et je suis prête pour le resto, je vous attends,_ répondit Phoebe.

_- Moi je suis dans les embouteillages. Ça bouge quasiment pas, je ne serais pas là avant… euh… dix-neuf heures._

_- OK. Prue rentre à l'instant, tu veux lui parler ?_

_- Non, on se verra à la maison. A tout à l'heure._

_- Ouais ! à tout'._

Puis Piper coupa la conversation. La circulation commençait à se dégager. Soudain, deux gamins traversaient la rue en trottinette devant son véhicule. Instinctivement, elle leva les mains. Le temps s'arrêta ; les voitures, les gens et les deux gamins étaient figés sur place. S'assurant que la voiture derrière elle était assez loin, la jeune femme avança de quelques mètres. Puis elle agita de nouveau les mains ; les deux jeunes eurent juste le temps de finir de traverser et les voitures « redémarrèrent ». Piper reprit sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Arrivée au Manoir, elle gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté du trottoir. Elle entra dans la maison en claironnant :

_- Phoebe ! Prue ! Je suis là !_

Prue répondit :

_- Nous sommes dans le salon !_

_- Salut ! _dit Piper en les rejoignant. _Je vois que l'on attend que moi alors je vais me changer, _reprit-elle en montant à l'étage.

_- Alors, interrogea Phoebe, ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

_- Oui, comme d'hab',_ répondit Prue.

Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue robe moulante en satin noir, chaussée de hautes chaussures de la même couleur.

_- Ta tenue est très élégante,_ complimenta Phoebe.

_- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus._

_- Et moi ?_ demanda Piper en entrant dans le salon. _Comment me trouvez-vous ?_

La jeune femme portait un ensemble jeans et un débardeur, coiffée d'une tresse africaine et avait enfilé des baskets.

_- Super ! _s'écrièrent Prue et Phoebe en chœur.

_- Alors allons-y ! _Enchaîna Piper.

Elles partirent dans la voiture de Prue.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Installées à une table du restaurant « Midnight restaurant », les trois sœurs prenaient un apéritif avant de passer au menu.

_- Quel plaisir de ne pas avoir à faire le dîner !_ Apprécia Piper.

_- Surtout de se retrouver entre nous,_ fit remarquer Phoebe.

_- Je pense qu'on devrait fixer un autre soir de détente la semaine,_ proposa Prue. _Pourquoi pas le jeudi ?_

_- Moi, ça me convient, _dit Phoebe.

Piper réfléchit un instant puis finit par répondre :

_- C'est parfait pour moi._

A ce moment-là, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Il était vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir, une serviette blanche, pliée sur son bras.

_- Une salade du chef et un poulet aux girolles, s'il vous plaît, _demanda Prue.

_- Une salade de tomates au chèvre chaud et une escalope de veau à la crème fraîche accompagné de frites,_ pria Piper.

_- Je prendrai une salade du chef et un bœuf bourguignon, s'il vous plaît,_ dit Phoebe.

_- Bien, prendrez-vous du vin ?_ Questionna le jeune homme.

_- Que nous proposez-vous ?_

_- Nous avons reçu du vin français, du Bordeaux tout nouveau, voulez-vous y goûter ?_

Les trois sœurs acquiescèrent. Prue demanda à Phoebe :

_- Tu as reçu des réponses à toutes tes demandes d'embauche ?_

_- Non,_ répondit-elle à sa sœur. _Je commence à désespérer d'ailleurs. Peut-être que mes lettres manquent de motivation._

_- Rassure-toi, Phoebe, je sais que tu es motivée et c'est pourquoi je suis allée voir mon patron à ma pause déjeuner. Je lui ai exposé ton cas et… tu es prise à l'essai demain dans la rubrique « Courrier du cœur »._

Phoebe était ahurie par cette déclaration. Prue qui se débrouillait toujours toute seule, avait dit à sa jeune sœur a son arrivée au Manoir « _Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à trouver du travail ». _Mais cet accès de gentillesse donnait la preuve à Phoebe que sa grande sœur n'était pas si froide qu'à l'époque où la jeune femme avait débarqué dans la somptueuse demeure victorienne.

_- Alors, tu es contente, _demanda Prue.

_- Si je suis contente ! _s'exclama Phoebe. (Elle colla un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur). _Merci beaucoup Prue, je te dois une fière chandelle. C'est pour cela que JE vais payer le dîner. Dessert compris, évidemment._

_- Prue je me demandais en fait quand est-ce que tu allais craquer, _avoua Piper. _Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_- J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur dès demain parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre mon patron. Nos relations de sœur ne semblaient pas l'enchanter. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas le piston. J'ai répondu que nos relations ne seraient que du boulot dans ce cas précis. Et demain on commence à huit heures. Ton travail est tout aussi sérieux que le mien, je te fais confiance Phoebe._

_- Ah ! Je reconnais là Prudence Halliwell dans ces derniers propos, _dit Phoebe ironiquement. (Puis retrouvant son sérieux) _Ne t'inquiète pas je serais comme toi ; ponctuelle, à l'écoute et super-sérieuse._

- T'as intérêt, c'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit, pas du mien. Je ne serais pas toujours sur ton dos à surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes. Tu le sais très bien, tu es une fille très intelligente Phoebe. Sinon, je n'aurais pas sollicité un emploi auprès du boss.

Soudain, le serveur déboucha et leur servi leurs entrées. Il déposa les assiettes devant Prue, Piper et Phoebe. Le bras de cette dernière effleura celui du serveur et Phoebe ressenti une violente décharge électrique suivie d'images. Une vision, elle avait une vision ! Les images se firent plus nettes.

_**« Un homme de haute taille, un autre plus petit**__**(**_**c'était le serveur !).**_** Le plus grand parle au serveur, qui le regarde d'un air terrifié. Le serveur se plie soudain en deux et tombe à terre, mort. Le grand homme le regarde en riant, ses yeux rouges s'éteignent et reprennent leur couleur noire. »**_

La vision de Phoebe se brouilla et elle revint brutalement à la réalité. Ses sœurs s'affolèrent :

_- Phoebe qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? _

_- Les filles, _suffoqua Phoebe, _il faut rentrer à la maison._

Phoebe paya la note et les trois Halliwell partirent du restaurant.

***

Arrivées chez elles, Prue, Piper et Phoebe se ruèrent dans la cuisine et se préparèrent chacune un sandwich. Puis Phoebe raconta les moindres détails de sa vision. Elle conclut anxieusement :

_- C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher de jeter un œil sur le Livre des Ombres et retourner au restaurant avant qu'il n'y ai un mort._

Elles montèrent au grenier et feuilletèrent rapidement le grimoire. En vain. Prue s'énerva :

_- Il n'y a rien dans ce fichu livre !_

_- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider,_ suggéra Piper.

_- Qui ? _S'impatienta Phoebe.

Piper leva la tête vers le plafond et appela :

_- Léo !_

Aussitôt, un halo de lumière bleue apparut et un homme se présenta devant les trois sœurs. Au début, Léo était intervenu dans leur vie comme un bricoleur mais, très vite les Halliwell ont pris conscience qu'il était en fait leur Être de Lumière. Il était censé les guider et les protéger dans leur chasse aux démons. Souriant à Piper, il demanda :

_- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?_

_- Phoebe a eu une vision,_ dit Prue_. Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Léo._

_- Vous avez cherché dans le Livre des Ombres ?_

_- Je crois que nous ne t'aurions pas appelé sinon,_ s'impatienta Piper. _Tu veux bien nous aider s'il te plaît ?_

_- Oui. _(Se tournant vers Phoebe) _Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu._

Celle-ci narra de nouveau sa vision. Mais elle rajouta un détail qui ne l'avait pas frappée au début :

_- Le démon était bizarre. On aurait dit que son visage était en cire. Je n'ai pu distinguer de son véritable visage ; ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. _

_- Tu en es sûre ? Tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre ?_

_- Euh… non._

_- Cherchons encore dans le Livre,_ intervint Prue.

Ils feuilletèrent l'épais grimoire mais ne trouvèrent rien. Les trois sœurs prièrent :

_- Mais aidez nous, faites quelque chose !_

Soudain, une brise s'insinua dans le grenier et les pages du livre se mirent à tourner toutes seules pour s'arrêter à la page recherchée. Prue regarda au plafond en pensant « Merci grand-mère ». Phoebe s'écria :

_- C'est ça ! C'est ce démon que j'ai vu. Il tuait le serveur. _(Elle lut le nom du démon) _Le fantôme du Carnaval. Il tue ses victimes en les hypnotisant avec ses yeux rouges. Il leur fait vivre ce que lui-même a vécu le jour du Carnaval en mai 1969. Ouaouh ! _s'exclama Phoebe. _En mai 1969 ! Il n'est pas jeune celui-là ! Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de préparer la potion anti-démon du Carnaval. Mais il faut retourner au restaurant avant la fermeture._

_- Allons-y, alors,_ dit Prue.

_- Mais…,_ protesta Léo.

Piper le fit taire.

_- Nous savons ce que nous faisons, _lui dit-elle. _Par contre tu viens avec nous parce que si jamais il y a des blessés on aura besoin de ton aide._

Les trois sœurs accompagnées de Léo cette fois-ci, repartirent au « Midnight restaurant ». Décidément, elles n'avaient pas un seul moment de répit depuis qu'elles s'étaient découvert leurs pouvoirs. Phoebe se jura que dès qu'elle aura passé le cap de la soixantaine, elle abandonnera ses fichus dons de lire l'avenir et le passé. La pauvre avait du temps devant elle, à moins que le Destin ne s'en mêle.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Arrivés au restaurant, Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Léo entrèrent par la porte de derrière et se ruèrent dans la cuisine à la recherche du serveur. Ils ne trouvaient personne pouvant ressembler au jeune homme qui les avait servies une heure auparavant. Brusquement, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Prue :

_- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_

Rougissant de honte, la jeune femme reconnu le charmant serveur.

_- Euh… oui, en fait, je…_

_- Vous quoi ?_ S'impatienta le jeune homme. _Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez rien à faire dans les cuisines du restaurant. Alors, que cherchez-vous ?_ répéta le serveur.

_- Eh bien en fait, c'est vous que je cherchai,_ lâcha Prue.

_- Moi ? C'est une plaisanterie, ou quoi ?_

_- Non, je ne me moque pas de vous, euh…_

_- Brian, _se présenta le jeune homme.

_- Bon, Brian nous devons retrouver mes sœurs qui sont perdues dans cette immense cuisine et… nous vous ferons visiter la maison,_ dit la jeune femme.

_- Visiter votre maison ? Très drôle, mademoiselle, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos idioties, j'ai un service à assurer._

_- Désolée, _s'excusa Prue avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, _mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer mon comportement ici. _

A ce moment, Piper et Phoebe déboulèrent.

_- Ah ! Prue, tu l'as trouvé,_ s'écria Piper.

_- Oui, et maintenant rentrons à la maison ou je vais devenir folle,_ répondit l'aînée.

_- Et moi je crois que vous êtes toutes trois déjà folles, _s'exclama Brian. _Je peux avoir des explications ? Je ne suis pas secondaire dans cette histoire, que je sache._

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Léo déboucha :

_- C'est lui le serveur ? _Questionna-t-il.

_- Lui aussi fait partie de cette mascarade ?_ S'énerva Brian.

Prue se prit la tête entre les mains :

_- Léo amène-le à la maison discrètement._

Le groupe se retira dans le couloir. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre les sœurs donnèrent un feu vert à leur Être de Lumière. Et Léo se rapprocha de Brian en lui prenant la main. Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Léo et lui se volatilisaient dans une lumière scintillante. Quand aux trois sœurs, elles prirent la voiture et rentrèrent chez elles.

***

Prue, Piper et Phoebe entrèrent en trombe dans le Manoir. Elles se ruèrent au salon. Brian cria :

_- C'est quoi cette ville de fous ? J'aurai mieux fait de rester à Chicago !_

Piper tenta de le calmer :

_- Asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer…_

_- Il serait peut-être temps, je ne comprends pas bien comment je me suis volatilisé du restaurant et pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé,_ hurla le jeune homme en suivant l'invitation à s'asseoir de Piper.

_- D'accord, _dit Prue. _Voilà, vous allez avoir du mal à croire ce que nous allons vous dire, _commença-t-elle.

Brian lui sourit, miraculeusement apaisé :

_- Pour que je vous croie, il faudrait que vous finissiez par m'avouer vos cachotteries._

Prue respira à fond :

_- Voilà… mes sœurs et moi… nous sommes… des… sorcières,_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Brian se mit à rire :

_- Bon, nous nous retrouvons au point de départ. _

Dévisageant tour à tour les Halliwell, il leur dit :

_- Puisque vous le dites, prouvez le moi._

Prue regarda Piper :

_- Tu es prête ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit celle-ci.

Prue fixa le vase de fleur posé sur la table basse du salon, et, pointant l'objet du doigt elle l'envoya valser dans les airs. Mais au moment où le vase allait s'écraser sur le sol, Piper leva les mains et le figea. Éberlué, Brian souffla

_- Je vous crois maintenant, mais… et la troisième sœur dans tout ça ?_

_- Moi, _dit Phoebe, _j'ai des visions soit sur le passé soit sur l'avenir. Pour votre cas, au restaurant quand vous avez déposé mon assiette devant moi, votre bras a effleuré le mien. Et j'ai vu un démon vous tuer donc nous vous avons embarqué chez nous pour éviter ce drame._

_- J'ai aussi un don d'ubiquité,_ intervint Prue.

Brian répéta :

_- Un don d'ubiquité ?_

_- Oui._

Prue ferma les yeux et se concentra. Soudain, elle rit :

_- Coucou !_

Effaré, le jeune homme se retourna. Prue était non seulement assise en face de lui sur un fauteuil et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était aussi derrière son fauteuil à lui. Elle lui sourit, lui fit signe d'un baiser et le double disparut. Brian se retourna et vit que Prue avait repris son « corps d'origine ». Le jeune homme regarda Prue comme s'il doutait qu'il avait la vraie devant lui. Cette réaction était tout à fait normale, les trois sœurs savaient ce que ça faisait de découvrir quelque chose dont personne ne croyait l'existence. Brian contemplait les sorcières quand un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Le vase était cassé. Ce qui rompit le silence.

_- Mais si vous êtes venues me chercher pour éviter qu'un démon ne me tue, ça veut dire que vous êtes de bonnes sorcières._

_- Oui,_ répondit Prue, _les plus puissantes de tous nos ancêtres. Leur énergie s'est en quelque sorte insinuée dans notre magie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous n'avons pas de sentiments envers les gens normaux, _ajouta la jeune femme en adressant son plus beau sourire à Brian qui le lui rendit.

Phoebe toussota puis dit :

_- Les filles, si on allait discuter dans la cuisine ?_

Suivie de ses sœurs, elle s'assit sur un tabouret. Phoebe commença :

_- Prue tu es à deux doigts de te jeter sur l'inconnu qui est dans le salon. Il faudrait que tu te reprennes ; c'est un innocent qui est pourrait dévoiler notre secret au monde entier._

_- Phoebe, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai confiance en lui et je crois savoir qu'il y en a une qui a déjà enfreint une règle avec quelqu'un._

Piper qui était consciente d'être visée se défendit :

_- Je te signale que Maman a aussi enfreint cette règle et pour le moment, les Supérieurs de Léo n'ont pas donné leur avis sur notre relation._

_- Bref,_ reprit Prue, _c'est seulement pour ça que tu voulais une discussion Phoebe ? _

Phoebe allait répondre quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Léo appela :

_- Prue, Piper, Phoebe venez !_

Les sœurs se précipitèrent au salon. Un personnage au déguisement complètement farfelu au visage masqué lança une boule d'électricité en direction de Brian. Piper la figea avant qu'elle n'atteigne le jeune homme. Le démon fut pris de cours. Prue l'éjecta au dehors par la vitre cassée. Celui-ci se releva puis cria à l'intention des trois sœurs :

_- Je reviendrai et il vivra ce que j'ai vécu de gré ou de force._

Puis il se volatilisa. Brian s'approcha des sœurs :

_- Comment vous remercier ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie._

_- Ce n'est que le début,_ lui dit Piper, _il veut vous tuer et il reviendra comme il l'a dit. Un démon tient toujours ses promesses._

Prue bailla et dit :

_- Ce soir vous dormez ici Brian. Vous devez être en sécurité tant que ce démon ne sera pas exterminé._

_- Et il dort dans ton lit, _railla Phoebe.

Prue rougit, à la fois furieuse et gênée :

_- Non, tu vas dormir sur le canapé et lui dans ton lit._

_- Le canapé me conviendra parfaitement,_ intervint Brian.

_- Alors je vais vous chercher un oreiller et une couverture. Je reviens._

Prue monta à l'étage suivie de ses sœurs qui allèrent se coucher. Elle prit dans son armoire une couverture et un oreiller et redescendit. Au bas de l'escalier elle buta contre Léo :

_- Je suppose que tu retournes là-haut._

_- Je ne vois pas où je coucherai autrement. Bonne nuit, Prue._

Et l'Être de Lumière parti dans une lumière scintillante. Prue apporta les couvertures à Brian. Elle commença à disposer le tout soigneusement mais Brian lui posa une main sur le bras :

_- Laissez, je me débrouillerai._

Elle le regarda. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais Prue détourna sa tête au dernier instant :

_- Bonne nuit,_ dit-elle en sortant du salon.

Elle monta les escaliers puis s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans le salon. Brian avait enlevé sa chemise, il lui tournait le dos. Prue observa sa peau bronzée. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur le dos du jeune homme qui se retourna vivement.

_- Ah, c'est vous._

Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Prue. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Cette fois elle se laissa faire et mit ses bras autour du cou de Brian. Soudain, le corps astral de Prue revint à la Prue qui se tenait dans l'escalier, laissant Brian avec une réalité amusante et triste.

Prue alla dans sa chambre, encore enveloppée par la magie du baiser de Brian.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre quatre**

Le lendemain, mardi, Prue et Phoebe se levèrent de bonne heure. Malgré leur nouveau démon à combattre et leur innocent à protéger elles étaient tenues d'aller travailler. A sept heures du matin, les deux sœurs étaient déjà dans la cuisine et buvaient leur café. Phoebe était vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier, ses cheveux coiffés en deux nattes. Prue, habillée d'un pantalon en jean synthétique aux motifs dorés et d'un débardeur, avait laissé ses cheveux bruns flotter sur ses épaules. Un soupçon de gloss faisait briller ses lèvres.

_- Bien dormi ? _demanda Phoebe.

_- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?_

_- Super. Mais je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve. Toi je suis sûre que t'as rêvé de Brian toute la nuit._

Prue sourit :

_- Non, j'ai rêvé que ton premier jour au 415 serait réussi._

_- Ah,_ répondit Phoebe avec une moue déçue.

Sur ce, Brian fit son entrée. Il adressa un signe de la tête à Phoebe puis se tournant vers Prue, il la regarda. Celle-ci se leva et lui fit la bise. Brian lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Pourquoi vous avez pris votre double hier ? _

_- Parce que je ne veux pas faire une erreur que je regretterai après. Nous sommes différents Brian, je dois pouvoir vous faire entièrement confiance avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre nous,_ lui chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

_- Prue s'il vous plaît accordez-moi toute votre confiance. Je sais que vos pouvoirs doivent rester secrets aux yeux des gens mais il peut y avoir une exception._

Prue songea à Andy Trudeau. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis le lycée puis retrouvés un an auparavant. Mais la jeune femme n'ayant pu se résigner à lui révéler son secret, ils s'étaient de nouveau séparés. Prue n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Et maintenant, elle se sentait perdue à cause d'une histoire d'amour qui menaçait de lui passer sous le nez. Levant les yeux vers Brian, elle lui dit :

_- Je vous rejoins ici à midi et demi avec un repas chinois, ça vous conviens ?_

_- Merci Prue._

Soudain, Phoebe s'écria :

_- Prue ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Brian à ce soir !_

Piper fit irruption :

_- Salut tout le monde !_

Ses sœurs lui collèrent un bisou sur la joue puis partirent précipitamment.

_- Vous avez bien dormi sur le canapé Brian ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui, merci. _

Et il demanda :

_- Pourriez-vous me parler de Prue ?_

Piper le fixa et vit dans les yeux de Brian une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien. La lueur de l'amour impossible entre une sorcière et un être aussi ordinaire que cet homme qui était assis en face d'elle. Brian s'expliqua, comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas compris :

_- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, Piper._

***

Pendant ce temps, Phoebe était dans son bureau. Elle lisait une lettre :

_**« Cher courrier du cœur,**_

_**Bonjour je m'appelle Myriam et j'ai 16 ans. Pendant un an, je suis sortie avec un garçon qui s'appelle Laurent et un jour, je l'ai découvert en compagnie d'une autre fille. Il ne m'avait pas aperçue alors je les ai suivis. Après tout, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il sorte avec cette fille et j'ai eu un de ces chocs quand il l'a embrassée. Le lendemain, au lycée, je lui ai demandé une explication mais il m'a seulement dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il me l'aurait dit si je ne l'avais pas suivi. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. **_

_**Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, **_

_**Myriam. » **_

Phoebe reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Elle pensait que cette Myriam ne comprenait pas que son copain ne l'aimait plus. La jeune femme mit la lettre de Myriam de côté. Elle se saisit d'une autre enveloppe et l'ouvre. Puis elle lit :

_**« Cher courrier du cœur,**_

_**Je m'appelle Sylvia, j'ai 15 ans et je suis amoureuse. Dans mon histoire, il y a deux mecs, Cole et Shane. Pendant six mois je suis sortie avec Cole jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il voyait une autre fille. Pour vider mes sentiments je suis allée voir mon meilleur ami, Shane. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de Cole et les jours suivants il m'a soutenue. Depuis cette histoire, Shane et moi sortons ensemble car notre amitié est devenue de l'amour. Si je vous écris c'est en fait pour faire passer un message aux filles qui se lamentent parce que Truc ou Machin les a laissées tombées. Des garçons il y en a partout les filles, écartez-vous de ceux qui vous ont fait du mal au lieu de vouloir les repêcher ! **_

_**Voilà, bye ! **_

_**Sylvia. »**_

Phoebe était étonnée par la différence et la ressemblance des deux lettres qu'elle venait de lire. Après un court temps de réflexion, elle décida de récrire les deux lettres à l'ordinateur et prenant l'icône « gras » elle commença à rédiger sa réponse.

_**« Salut Myriam et Sylvia,**_

_**La similitude et la différence de vos lettres m'as surprise. Myriam semble au bord de la dépression et veut à tout prix récupérer son copain tandis que Sylvia a d'abord cherché du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'a soutenue et finalement leur relation s'est développée en amour. Maintenant, Sylvia positive ; il y a plus d'un seul mec sur terre, elle aurait très bien pu en aller voir un autre pour la consoler. Et de toute manière, vous avez bien encore l'âge pour des peines de cœur, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Phoebe »**_ Phoebe se relu. Elle était satisfaite de l'amalgame des deux lettres dans sa réponse. Elle venait de se découvrir un talent ; réparer les cœurs brisés des jeunes filles et leur donner des conseils lui plaisait. A ce moment, le boss entra : - Alors mademoiselle Halliwell, vous vous en sortez ? - Oui tout va pour le mieux, je suis dans mon élément monsieur. - Vous pouvez remercier Prudence, c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes ici. - Je sais monsieur Carter, par ailleurs je dois vous remercier aussi pour m'accepter si rapidement.

_- Bien, maintenant je vais vous laisser à vos occupations. Dans un quart d'heure vous avez une pause déjeuner de trente minutes._

_- Merci._

_- Et ce soir à dix-sept heures trente je veux un rapport de votre première journée au 415. Je demande cela à tous mes nouveaux employés._

Monsieur Carter sortit du bureau bientôt suivi de Phoebe qui, tout en lisant une autre lettre, se dirigeait vers celui de Prue. Elle frappa à la porte.

_- Entrez !_ répondit la voix de sa sœur.

Phoebe poussa le battant et pénétra dans une immense pièce encombrée de trois bureaux d'un côté et d'un espace libre où il y avait tout un bazar. Projecteurs, capteurs de lumière, appareils photo s'amoncelant sur une chaise.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Phoebe ?_

_- On déjeune à la cafétéria à midi ?_

_- Non, je vais prendre des menus chinois et je rejoins Brian à la maison._

Interloquée, Phoebe leva les yeux de la lettre qu'elle lisait et scruta sa sœur. Prue leva à son tour le nez de ses papiers :

_- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

_- Vous déjeunez seul à seule ?_ Questionna Phoebe.

_- Oui,_ répondit Prue très naturellement.

_- Non, non, non, _dit Phoebe incrédule, _Prue tu ne peux pas sortir avec Brian. Il est une cible pour les démons et il pourrait vendre la mèche._

Prue regarda sa sœur d'un air triste :

_- Phoebe, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Andy. Si je lui avais dit qui j'étais vraiment, peut-être serait-on encore ensemble en ce moment. Je ne veux pas perdre une occasion pareille avec Brian._

_- Euh… justement,_ bégaya Phoebe en entendant le nom d'Andy. _Il faut que je te dise un truc._

Prue dévisagea sa sœur. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_- Entrez,_ répondit Prue.

La porte s'ouvrit. Prue eut un choc en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Elle se leva en regardant alternativement Phoebe et…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre cinq**

_- Andy,_ murmura Prue d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura doucement la joue de ses lèvres. Prue le regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

_- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, Prudence ?_

_- Si, mais…_

_- Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de toi et de nos discussions sur Internet, intervint Phoebe._

_- Quoi ? Mais je rêve ! _s'écria Prue, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. _Phoebe, tu es restée en contact avec celui que j'aimais plus que tout et tu ne m'as pas avertie de son retour ?_

_- J'avais peur de ta réaction et j'avais raison._

Prue se tourna vers Andy qui lui demanda :

_- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté Prue ? Pourquoi je n'obtenais que des nouvelles de toi par l'intermédiaire de ta sœur ?_

_- Bon, je vais vous laisser, _dit Phoebe en sortant du bureau.

Il y eut un vide. Que Prue coupa :

_- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Andy._

_- C'est ce que tu me disais à l'époque où je suis revenu. Dis-moi la vérité,_ Prue, dit le jeune homme en lui prenant le bras.

_- Je ne peux pas ! _S'énerva Prue en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Les classeurs et documents qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de la jeune femme voltigèrent à travers la pièce. Andy se recula avec effroi. Prue n'avait pas touché les papiers et aucune fenêtre ni aucune porte n'était ouverte.

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Prue.

_- Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !_ cria-t-elle en agitant son bras en direction de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Désespérée, Prue se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Andy s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_- Calme-toi, Prue. Je suis là pour avoir des explications et te comprendre,_ dit-il.

Prue regarda Andy.

_- Je t'emmène déjeuner. Tu m'expliqueras tout._

Oubliant qu'elle devait normalement déjeuner avec Brian, Prue accepta l'invitation d'Andy.

***

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir, Piper attendait que Prue revienne pour partir au _P3_. Il était midi et demi. Piper ne devait pas laisser Brian seul au Manoir. Le démon du Carnaval risquait de faire irruption et si les sœurs n'étaient pas chez elles, il tuerait Brian. Ce dernier dit :

_- Piper je crois que Prue ne viendra pas, j'ai été bête de me faire des illusions._

_- Non, elle va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est peut-être prise dans les embouteillages._

_- Prue m'a dit qu'elle avait une pause déjeuner d'une demi-heure, si elle n'est pas là c'est qu'elle a oublié ou…_

Brian se tut. Il ne voulait pas admettre que sa pensée était probablement juste.

_- Brian, Prue est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je la connais trop bien._

Soudain, un bruit monstrueux de verre brisé se fit entendre. Piper et Brian se précipitèrent au salon. La jeune femme s'écria :

_- Brian, éloignez vous, c'est le fantôme du Carnaval !_

Trop tard, le démon se matérialisa près de Brian et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Brian se mit à hurler :

_- Non, pitié ! Ne me tuez pas !_

Le fantôme dit d'une voix froide et sans vie :

_- Jusqu'au dernier membre de ta famille, Johnson, je vous ferais vivre ce que tes ancêtres m'ont fait vivre le jour du Carnaval en mai 1969. Ils ont possédé mon âme, croyant que j'avais tué l'un des tiens. J'ai eu beau leur dire que je n'ai jamais pensé tuer quelqu'un. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent, j'avais dix-huit ans et je n'avais aucune raison de tuer. Et le fameux jour du Carnaval, ils m'ont entouré et brisé la nuque._

Après ces paroles, il prit entre ses mains le cou de Brian. Il s'apprêtait à le tuer quand brusquement, Piper le figea. Improvisant un sort pour le faire partir, elle récita :

_**« Que ce démon affreux,**_

_**Si fantomatique qu'il soit,**_

_**Disparaisse de ce lieu, euh…**_

_**Et qu'il ne revienne en cet endroit**_

_**Afin que nous puissions le vaincre. »**_

Le fantôme disparut comme la jeune femme l'avait souhaité. Brian souffla de soulagement.

_- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Piper._

_- Sauver les innocents fait partie de mon quotidien._

_- Je ne suis qu'un innocent pour vous._

_- Non,_ dit Piper, _je me suis mal exprimée. Sur le moment où je vous sauve, vous n'êtes qu'un innocent, mais après vous redevenez un ami._

_- Merci._

***

Phoebe était dans son bureau. Elle réfléchissait à la situation qu'elle avait provoquée. Prue était furieuse contre elle. La jeune femme venait de finir sa pause déjeuner et répondait à d'autres lettres. Elle leva la tête et vit Prue passer, suivie d'Andy. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Prue. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes et Andy se retourna pour partir. Prue le retint au dernier moment, elle lui parla. Phoebe ne savait pas ce que sa sœur avait dit au jeune homme, mais ses paroles durent avoir l'effet escompté apparemment. Andy se pencha vers Prue, l'embrassa et partit. Phoebe était stupéfaite par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Prue entra dans son bureau. Phoebe continua son travail. Elle lisait, répondait aux lettres et enregistrait son travail sur disquette. Une pile de feuilles s'élevait au fur et à mesure. La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle répondait à cinq lettres toutes les demi-heures. Ce qu'elle estimait convenable pour une première journée de travail. Vers dix-sept heures, elle s'arrêta et commença à rédiger le rapport exigé par monsieur Carter. Elle finissait sa « rédaction » quand un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit.

_- Entrez !_

Prue ouvrit le battant.

_- Encore au travail ?_

_- Oui je rédige mon rapport de première journée._

_- Ah. Et tu en es contente de ta première journée ?_

_- Dans quel sens ?_ demanda Phoebe.

_- Celui que tu veux, _dit la grande sœur.

_- J'adore mon travail. Je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau._

Il y eut un silence pesant. Prue le brisa :

_- Phoebe, merci d'être restée en contact avec Andy._

_- De rien. Mais j'ai juste une question à te poser. As-tu pensé à Brian ?_

Prue ne répondit pas. Elle avait presque oublié la présence du jeune homme. La jeune femme était de nouveau heureuse grâce à sa sœur et à Andy. Elle devait annoncer à Brian que rien n'était possible entre eux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre six**

Phoebe et Prue entrèrent en disant :

_- Coucou, c'est nous !_

Pas de réponse. Les deux filles allèrent au salon, à la véranda, dans la cuisine, à l'étage. Il n'y avait personne.

_- Ils sont peut-être au P3,_ hasarda Prue.

_- Allons-y,_ décréta Phoebe.

Les deux sœurs s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Prue mais avant de démarrer celle-ci se tourna vers sa sœur :

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Brian ?_

_- Tu ne peux lui dire que la vérité sinon tu vas avoir des remords Prue,_ dit Phoebe.

Prue ne répondit pas et mit le contact. Pendant le trajet, aucune des deux filles ne parla. Prue se gara, elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent. Phoebe s'avança suivie par sa sœur qui s'efforça de sourire :

_- Salut Piper ! Ça va ?_

_- Moi oui,_ répondit la benjamine des Halliwell, _mais je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait avoir des explications à propos d'un déjeuner raté._

_- Brian, justement je voulais vous parler, _dit Prue en baissant les yeux.

_- Allons plus loin Piper, Prue t'expliqueras après,_ dit Phoebe en prenant sa sœur par le bras.

Ses deux sœurs s'étant éloignées, Prue prit une profonde inspiration. « Par quel bout commencer ? » se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle se lança :

_- Je suis désolée pour cet imprévu. Ça l'a été autant pour moi que pour vous._

_- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?_ interrogea Brian.

« Oh non ! se dit Prue, s'il commence à poser des questions je préfère m'enfuir tout de suite ! »

_- Eh ! bien voyez-vous, il y a deux ans, mon petit ami d'adolescence est réapparu dans ma vie et quelques temps après on s'est de nouveau perdus de vue. Mais ce matin…,_ continua-t-elle

_- Laissez tomber vos explications Prue, _coupa Brian d'un ton écœuré, _j'ai tout compris._

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, il se leva et partit. Prue se prit le visage entre les mains et craqua. Ses sœurs qui avaient regardé la scène s'approchèrent d'elle et la prirent par les épaules.

_- T'en fait pas, _la rassura Piper, _ça va s'arranger. Mais d'abord, explique-moi pourquoi tu as laissé tomber Brian ce midi._

Incapable de parler, Prue fit signe à Phoebe de raconter les événements de la matinée à leur sœur. Phoebe résuma :

_- En fait, j'étais restée en contact avec Andy et il m'avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait au cours de la semaine. Je n'ai pas osé avertir Prue et ce matin il est arrivé. Bref, apparemment, et ça je ne le savais pas, ils ont déjeuné ensemble._

_- Ce que tu ne sais pas non plus Phoebe, c'est qu'après que tu aies quitté mon bureau, nous nous sommes un peu disputés et qu'il a eu droit à une démonstration non voulue de mes pouvoirs, _avoua Prue.

Piper cru que son cœur avait sauté un battement. Elle murmura :

_- Prue, tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu as révélé à un flic, et pas n'importe lequel en plus, puisque c'est Andy, que nous étions des sorcières ?_

Et une voix leur parvint, de l'entrée du club :

_- J'ai l'impression que l'on parle de moi !_

Prue se leva et couru vers le nouvel arrivant.

_- Andy, tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais._

_- Je voulais te faire une surprise,_ répondit celui-ci.

_- Et quelle surprise ! _Lâcha Piper.

Prue jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. Andy qui n'avait pas fait attention à la situation, s'avança et octroya une triple bise à Piper.

_- Que c'est bon de vous voir toutes les trois réunies ! _S'exclama-t-il.

Phoebe sourit à ces mots. Elle se dit que Piper aurait du mal à pardonner Prue. En la regardant, elle remarqua que celle-ci se passait la main dans les cheveux très soigneusement. Qu'est-ce que Prudence ne ferait pas pour plaire à Andy. Le jeune homme leur annonça :

_- Je vous invite au restaurant ! C'est moi qui régale ce soir !_

_- Ce serait avec plaisir, _susurra Piper, _mais je dois rester au club pour m'occuper de mes clients._

_- C'est dommage !_ Se désola Andy. _Ça ne te gêne pas que j'emmène tes sœurs ?_

_- Pas du tout ! Je vais juste vider le bar en célibataire jusqu'à l'ouverture du __**P3**__,_ dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Prue était excédée par l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle prit ses deux cadettes par le bras et les entraînèrent à l'écart. Puis :

_- Piper, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? _Gronda-t-elle.

_- Je me venge !_ répondit Piper.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine de te déchaîner sur Andy ! Il ne t'a rien fait._

_- Écoute Prue,_ s'énerva Piper, _à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important je suis toujours la dernière avertie. J'en ai ras le bol et je cherchai à te le faire comprendre._

_- Et moi, _intervint Phoebe, _je suis quoi dans tout ça ?_

Ses sœurs la regardèrent et d'un seul coup, toutes les trois se mirent à rire. Andy les rejoint et feint d'être vexé :

_- Vous vous amusez sans moi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un sorcier mais de là à m'abandonner… Puisque je ne suis pas le bienvenu je m'en vais._

Prue le retint, il l'embrassa. Piper s'en voulu d'avoir fait des chichis alors qu'elle et ses sœurs connaissaient Andy depuis l'adolescence. Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Prue ainsi qu'à Andy ? Puis elle s'écria :

_- Finalement j'accepte ta proposition Andy._

_- Tant mieux, s'enthousiasma Andy, j'allais reporter la soirée à un autre jour autrement._

Piper appela un serveur pour la remplacer et Andy, Prue, Piper et Phoebe partirent.

***

Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement des trois sœurs quand Andy gara sa voiture dans le parking du _Midnight restaurant _! Prue faillit hurler. Si Brian la voyait, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle. Brian la vit et se détourna de leur table. Andy s'indigna :

_- Ils ont leurs têtes dans ce restaurant apparemment ! _

Les sœurs ne répondirent pas. Piper et Phoebe savaient que Prue ne se sentait plus d'attaque. L'aînée fit un signe à Piper. Aussitôt, la jeune femme figea tout le monde.

_- Défige Brian,_ dit Prue, _je dois lui parler._

Sa sœur obéit. Quand il remarqua que plus personne ne bougeait, Brian se rua sur la table des sœurs.

_- Vous êtes folles, _rugit-il.

_- Et toi, pourquoi tu nous ignore ? _demanda Prue. _C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, pas mes sœurs. _(Puis elle se radoucit) _Brian, je suis désolée…_

_- Oh ! Épargne-moi tes mensonges Prue,_ dit Brian. _Regarde toi en face tu ne sais que mentir !_

Phoebe se leva et mit une gifle à Brian :

_- Ma sœur n'est pas une menteuse. Andy est son premier amour, elle n'y peut rien si il est réapparu dans sa vie !_

Prue et Piper regardèrent leur sœur qui se mit à trembler et s'effondra. Prue la retint à bout de bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Aidée de Brian, elle allongea sa sœur délicatement et lui tapota les joues.

_- Elle a eu une vision en te donnant la gifle._

Brian sourit :

_- C'est l'effet que je fais._

Piper s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et essora sa serviette qu'elle avait mouillée sur le visage de Phoebe. Mais rien n'y fit, la jeune femme restait inconsciente. Piper commença à paniquer :

_- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas, Prue ?_

_- Peut-être que sa vision continue…_

_- Mais ses visions n'ont jamais été aussi longues, ce n'est pas normal !_

_- Piper, calme-toi, _ordonna Prue.

Soudain, les tintements de couverts reprirent là où le temps s'était arrêté. Horrifiée, Piper regarda Prue qui lui dit :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour figer ? Dépêche-toi, Piper._

La jeune femme leva les mains et… rien. Les gens continuaient de dîner comme si de rien était. Prue était ravagée par la colère. Andy qui avait vu Phoebe allongée, dit aux sœurs :

_- Emmenons-la à la voiture._

Andy prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et suivi de Prue et Brian sortit du restaurant. Prue ouvrit le véhicule et le jeune homme installa Phoebe à l'arrière.

_- Piper, _rugit Prue, _pourquoi…_

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, sa sœur ne les avait pas suivis. Prue retourna dans le restaurant et prit Piper par la main. Celle-ci remercia Prue :

_- Enfin ! Il était temps ! Merci Prue. Je commençais à me sentir gourde, plantée près de la table._

Prue, qui ne comprenait pas s'énerva :

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas refigé tout le monde ? Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais au lieu de venir avec nous ?_

_- J'attendais que quelqu'un vienne me bousculer pour me défiger, Prue ! Quand j'ai voulu figer les gens mon pouvoir s'est retourné contre moi._

_- Ah !_ dit Prue sur un ton d'excuse.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture d'Andy. Celui-ci parlait à Phoebe qui avait repris ses esprits. Andy prit Prue par la taille et lui piqua un baiser sur la joue :

_- Elle va mieux._

_- Quelle horreur ! Cette vision était violente et je crois que c'était la plus longue que j'aie jamais eu. Heureusement que j'ai donné une gifle à Brian…_

S'apercevant que le jeune homme était là, elle rougit :

_- Je parlais de la gifle par rapport à la vision, _balbutia la jeune femme.

_- Ce n'est pas grave,_ l'excusa Brian, _je ne vous en veux pas. Vous parliez en sorcière._

Prue, excédée par les regards que sa sœur lançait au jeune homme, les interrompit :

_- Phoebe, si tu nous racontais ce que tu as vu ?_

_- Moi je retourne aux cuisines, j'ai des repas à apporter aux gens. En plus je dois téléphoner à ma sœur pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir chez elle demain pour l'anniversaire de son fiancé._

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

_- Alors,_ s'impatienta Prue, _que s'est-il passé dans ta vision ?_

_- Brian a bien parlé de téléphone ?_ demanda soudain Phoebe.

_- Oui, pourquoi ? _demanda Piper.

_- Pas le temps de vous expliquer,_ s'exclama Phoebe. _Il faut retourner au restaurant et aller dans la salle privée des cuisiniers ou Brian va se faire tuer par le_ _**fantôme du Carnaval**_!!!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre sept**

Escortées par Andy, les Halliwell se ruèrent dans l'immense salle à manger. Elles la traversèrent et, arrivées dans un couloir, furent déconfites.

_- Bon,_ dit Piper, _ici, il y a les toilettes des femmes et là celles des hommes. Il faut ouvrir toutes les autres portes._

Prue allait en ouvrir une quand un garçon sortit des cuisines et les interrogea :

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Savez-vous où est Brian ?_ demanda Phoebe.

_- Pourquoi ? Il vous connaît ?_ Questionna le serveur.

_- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'on le chercherait sinon ?_ S'emporta Piper.

_- Excusez-moi, _dit le jeune homme en rougissant. _Mais voyez-vous, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire entrer n'importe…_

_- Ce n'est pas que vous nous ennuyez, _coupa Phoebe, _mais c'est très important nous devons le voir._

A ce moment, un cri de détresse retentit, suivi d'un fracas.

_- C'est Brian,_ s'exclama Phoebe, _il est en danger ! Conduisez nous à lui, et vite !_

Le jeune passa devant et les guida jusqu'à la fameuse pièce. La porte avait volé en éclats et Phoebe hurla :

_- Brian !_

Le jeune homme était étendu par terre et ne bougeait plus. Piper s'accroupit près de lui et lui prit le pouls.

_- Il respire mais il faut faire vite._

Prue avait déjà sortit son portable et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Après avoir raccroché, elle dit d'une voix blanche :

_- L'ambulance arrive._

Andy s'approcha de Prue :

_- Si je comprends bien, Prudence, nous sommes en train de vivre ce que Phoebe a vu dans sa vision._

_- Oui Andy, sauf que dans ses visions, Phoebe ne nous voit pas tout le temps arriver sur les lieux pour sauver les innocents. Elle peut voir la victime se faire attaquer par le démon et nous devons lui porter secours. Et…_

Prue hésita.

_- Et ?_ demanda Andy.

_- Il peut arriver un jour où Phoebe verra l'une de nous mourir._

Andy l'embrassa.

_- J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, _dit-il. _Et j'ai compris aussi que j'étais un innocent parmi tant d'autres._

_- Non Andy, _murmura Prue, _pour moi tu es plus qu'un innocent. _

_- Ah ? _murmura le jeune homme.

_- Tu es surtout celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, en particulier si c'était un démon qui te tuait._

Trois ou quatre hommes firent irruption. Ils se dirigèrent vers Brian et l'examinèrent. L'un d'eux remarqua une marque à son cou et dit :

_- Savez-vous qui lui a fait ça ?_

_- Non, _mentit Phoebe, _quand nous sommes arrivés, il gisait sur le sol._

La jeune femme se sentait mal d'avoir caché la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas dire « Oui, c'est un démon qui a attaqué cet homme et nous étions censées le sauver moi et mes sœurs ». Les infirmiers installèrent Brian sur une civière et l'emmenèrent tout en lui insufflant de l'air dans les poumons grâce à un masque. Andy et les sœurs les suivirent jusqu'à l'hôpital et restèrent près de lui pendant des heures lorsque Prue s'écria :

_- Si on rentrait à la maison pour chercher un moyen de combattre ce __**fantôme du Carnaval**_ ?!

_- Tu as raison, Prue_, admit Phoebe, _pour l'instant nous sommes plutôt inactives pour des sorcières. _

Andy se leva :

_- Je reste ici et je vous appelle dès qu'il se réveille._

_- Allons-y,_ dit Piper en s'emparant de son sac.

Les trois sœurs sortirent de la chambre quand Prue se ravisa :

_- Andy, nous prenons ta voiture puisque nous n'avons pas la nôtre._

_- Oui, tiens, prends les clefs, _dit le jeune homme.

Prue s'empara du trousseau. Quand leurs mains s'effleurèrent, Andy serra la main de la jeune femme :

_- Fais attention à toi, Prudence Halliwell._

_- Merci d'être là Andy,_ dit celle-ci.

Et elle partit.

Arrivées chez elles, Prue, Piper et Phoebe gravirent les marches menant au grenier quatre à quatre. Phoebe se mit à la recherche de la page où était représenté le fantôme. A sa grande surprise, une formule permettant de chasser le démon de leur maison était rajouté.

_- Eh ! Les filles venez voir ça, _s'écria-t-elle.

Ses sœurs s'approchèrent. Piper fit la moue :

_- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Avec ce que vous m'avez annoncé au __**P3**__ cet après-midi, j'avais oublié de vous dire que le démon était apparu dans la matinée. J'ai récité cette formule en attendant qu'on puisse le vaincre avec le Pouvoir des Trois._

_- Bon, ben alors maintenant il faut inventer une formule pour faire partir définitivement cet affreux jojo. Mettons nous au travail, dit Prue. Je vais chercher des feuilles et des crayons et nous tenteront, chacune de nôtre côté de trouver un sort pour l'envoyer en Enfer._

Trois minutes plus tard, les trois sœurs gribouillaient, effaçaient et roulaient les feuilles en boule pour les jeter au fond du grenier. Phoebe s'énerva :

_- Je ne trouve pas ! Ça n'existe pas les formules pour avoir de l'inspiration ? !_

_- J'en sais rien, _marmonnèrent en chœur Prue et Piper.

Phoebe était allongée par terre, Piper agenouillée devant la petite table et Prue était affalée dans le fauteuil. L'une d'elles bailla, suivie de près par les deux autres. Prue regarda sa montre :

_- Minuit et demi !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_- Je sens qu'on est parties pour un nuit blanche, _grogna Piper.

Les sœurs continuèrent d'écrire jusqu'au moment où, épuisées, elles s'endormirent toutes.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre huit**

Très loin, dans son rêve peut-être, Prue entendit une sonnerie. Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursautant.

_- Mon portable !_

Elle se rua dans le couloir de l'entrée, saisit son sac et fourragea dedans. Poussant un cri de victoire, elle brandit le cellulaire et répondit :

_- Andy ?_

_- Prue, je te réveille ?_

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Mes sœurs et moi nous sommes endormies dans le grenier en cherchant une formule. Et Brian ? Il va bien ?_

_- Son état est stable mais il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Les médecins sont confiants, il est en quelque sorte en état de repos. Et toi ? Ça va ?_

_- Oui, et toi ?_

_- Ça va bien, merci._

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

_- Je t'aime, Prue,_ dit Andy.

_- Je t'aime, Andy,_ répondit la jeune femme.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, au moment où ses sœurs la rejoignaient.

_- Je vais nous préparer du café,_ dit Piper. _Après, on se change et on se remet au travail._

_- On va passer un super mercredi, ronchonna Phoebe._

_- Aller, Phoebe ! _Encouragea Prue, _demain soir au plus tard tout sera rentré dans l'ordre._

_- Tout ? _dit la cadette. _Tu crois vraiment ? Ouais, moi je n'en suis pas sûre, tu oublies qu'Andy est revenu, Prue._

_- Non, Phoebe, _corrigea Prudence, _je n'oublie pas Andy. Je l'ai inclus dans le retour à la normale._

_- Mais…_

_- Phoebe, j'aime Andrew et je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle séparation, tu comprends ?_

Phoebe scruta sa sœur d'un regard soucieux et répondit :

_- Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe en ce moment. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais comprendre que tu accepte qu'Andy partage notre quotidien en tant qu'innocent._

_- Non, Andy n'est pas seulement un innocent. C'est ça que je veux que tu comprennes, Phoebe._

_- Le café est prêt ! _Appela Piper de la cuisine.

Prue et Phoebe la rejoignirent. Piper versait le liquide noir dans des bols. De la fumée embaumait la cuisine. Les trois sœurs s'assirent et sirotèrent leur café en faisant du bruit. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient voulu toutes les trois détendre l'atmosphère de la même manière. Elles se prirent les mains et restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Ensuite, elles allèrent se doucher, s'habiller et reprirent leurs places dans le grenier. Prue et Phoebe étaient plongées dans leurs pensées quand Piper s'écria :

_- Si on mettait nos idées en commun !_

Elles se réunirent et regardèrent ce que chacune avait écrit.

_- Ça colle parfaitement !_ S'enthousiasma Prue. _On prend les deux premières phrases de Phoebe, les deux de Piper et on finit par mes phrases ! Essayons !_

Elles récitèrent :

_**« Que ce fantôme dévoré par la haine,**_

_**Et endurcit par le désir de vengeance,**_

_**S'en aille à jamais de ce monde,**_

_**Et vive jusqu'à la fin de ses jours,**_

_**Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre, **_

_**Le jour du Carnaval en mai 1949. »**_

_- Cool, _s'écria Piper. _C'est parfait ! Maintenant on file à l'hôpital avec la formule. On sait jamais, d'ici qu'il y apparaisse._

Les sœurs prirent la voiture d'Andy et partirent.

Quand Prue, Piper et Phoebe entrèrent dans la chambre de Brian, elles furent choquées par la pâleur d'Andy ; visiblement, il était resté éveillé toute la nuit.

_- Salut,_ dit-il aux sœurs.

Il se leva, fit la bise à Piper et Phoebe et embrassa Prue qui lui dit :

_- Tu as besoin de repos, je vais t'emmener à la maison._

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Phoebe s'approcha de Brian et lui prit la main. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme la serra faiblement. Elle s'écria :

_- Piper ! Brian m'a serré la main._

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Certaine ! Appelle une infirmière !_

Piper appuya sur la sonnette d'appel et une jeune femme ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Il m'a serré la main, _répéta Phoebe.

_- Appelez-moi quand il est réveillé, _dit l'infirmière en repartant.

Phoebe attendait impatiemment que Brian ouvre les yeux mais rien ne se passait. Soudain, elle le vit bouger les lèvres et dire dans un souffle :

_- Prue…_

La lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme s'éteignit. Elle lui lâcha la main et se recula. Piper la prit par les épaules :

_- N'en veux pas à Prue._

_- Si, _répondit Phoebe.

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle en voulait à sa grande sœur, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Piper la rejoignit et lui dit :

_- Brian est bien réveillé, il veut te voir._

_- Moi non._

_- Tant pis._

Et sa sœur s'éloigna. Phoebe réfléchit et décida finalement de rejoindre Brian.

_- Bonjour Phoebe,_ lui dit-il.

_- Bonjour._

_- Piper m'a dit pour…_

_- Je ne vous en veux pas Brian, vous vous étiez attaché à ma sœur et c'est normal._

_- Mais tu…_

_- Oui, je reproche à Prue d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments sans se soucier de toi._

_- Mais pourquoi ça te peine autant que ta sœur m'ai fait du mal ?_

Phoebe rougit et baissa la tête. Brian comprit ce que ressentait la jeune femme à son égard. Il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa. Surprise, Phoebe se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser. A ce moment, Piper fit irruption. Voyant la scène, elle dit :

_- Bon je vous laisse._

Elle sortit. Phoebe et Brian ne s'étaient même pas aperçu de son entrée. Soudain, une lueur bleutée et scintillante illumina la pièce. Léo apparut, surprenant les deux amoureux qui se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés.

_- Phoebe prépare toi à partir, appelle Piper, moi j'emmène Brian au Manoir après je reviens vous chercher._

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Léo emmena Brian tandis que Phoebe allait chercher sa sœur. Léo revint ils repartirent. Quand ils atterrirent dans la demeure victorienne, Prue les attendait entourée de Brian et Andy. Tous se rendirent au grenier. Les sœurs récitèrent une formule pour faire apparaître le fantôme. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri de rage venant d'en bas.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	9. Chapter 9

Cette histoire a été écrite par ma filleule, Cécile. Et je souhaitais la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

**

* * *

Chapitre neuf**

Les trois sœurs suivies de Léo, Andy et Brian, descendirent quatre à quatre l'escalier. Quand le fantôme aperçut Brian, il se téléporta près du jeune homme. Andy sortit un revolver de sa poche et tira sur le fantôme qui avait pris une apparence humaine. Le démon qui n'avait rien ressenti, regarda dans la direction du policier et souffla si violemment que le buffet qui était derrière Andy se renversa et lui tomba dessus. Prue s'exclama :

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était la formule ?_

_- Je sais plus,_ dit Piper.

_- J'ai le papier,_ dit Phoebe en le sortant de sa poche.

Elles récitèrent plusieurs fois la formule :

_**« Que ce fantôme dévoré par la haine,**_

_**Et endurcit par le désir de vengeance,**_

_**S'en aille à jamais de ce monde,**_

_**Et vive jusqu'à la fin de ses jours,**_

_**Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre, **_

_**Le jour du Carnaval en mai 1949. »**_

Le démon poussa un hurlement de rage et se consuma dans un tourbillon de flammes. Il ne resta plus de lui qu'un tas de cendres. Prue se précipita vers Andy et s'agenouilla près de lui. Léo s'approcha et entendit les mains au-dessus du corps du jeune homme. Une lumière brilla et Andy se réveilla petit à petit. Soulagée, Prue l'embrassa. Andy grimaça :

_- Je ne savais pas que c'était si dangereux de combattre un démon._

_- Et encore,_ murmura Prue, _tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de ce qu'est notre vie._

Dans le salon, Phoebe et Brian étaient assis sur le divan.

_- Vous êtes ensorcelantes, toi et tes sœurs, _dit Brian.

_- C'est le cas de le dire, _renchérit Phoebe.

_- Vous reviendrez au restaurant ?_

Piper, qui s'était approchée proposa :

_- Pourquoi ne pas aller au __**P3**__ ?_

Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Brian et Léo accueillirent l'idée avec joie.

***

Le soir, frais et dispos, les trois sœurs dansaient sur les chansons des Cranberries. Brian, Léo et Andy les rejoignirent. Prue cria presque pour se faire entendre d'Andy :

_- Tu es sûr que tu pourras endurer une vie comme la mienne ?_

_- Je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi, Prue !_

_- Tout ? Tu en es bien sûr ?_

_- A part quelques exceptions, oui !_

Prue éclata de rire tandis qu'Andy l'embrassait.

_- Je serais là pour te protéger, _dit Prue d'un ton taquin.

_- C'est quand même moi le flic !_ rétorqua-t-il.

_- Je parlais des démons, _rigola la jeune femme.

_- Je t'aime Prudence Halliwell,_ lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et Andy l'entoura de ses bras.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
